


Mechanical Heart

by left_of_the



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :), AU, Akashi being Akashi, GoM are dicks, M/M, Uh..., i dont apologise, kagami & tatsuya never left america, kuroko has a bad heart, kuroko never went to serin, some side chaaracters are american, very confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_of_the/pseuds/left_of_the
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya knew the searing pain in his chest was bad news but in never clicked how bad untill he was half-way across the world in America for a revolutionary treatment. </p><p>What Kuroko didn't know was that six people were left guilt-ridden by his sudden disapearence at the begining of highschool. </p><p>Years later, how will Kuroko react when faced, once again, by the people that abandoned him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proglouge

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. So...  
> I got insparation for this from a song called Mechanical Heart by Jon D.  
> Not entirely sure how this wil pan out. To be honest, I've drafted this too mny times to count and ver time the story changes dramaticaly. Hahahaha. Ugh. Help. 
> 
> For anyone who has read my other anfiction (its crap so no one will have) that one I have no idea what to do. 
> 
> God I'm an idiot. 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for tanking the time to read this, I apologise for how bad my writing is ;)

The first time it happened, Kuroko passed it off as a stitch. Albeit a strangely pleaced, extremely painful one.

 

 _From too much practice,_ said his fourteen-year old mind, banishing every negatative thought on the matter.

 

No one cared for the agony that tore through his chest, a wild beast that seized his carotid artery with inhumane force.

 

The gazes of those who noticed were filled with annoyance.

 

 After all, they were plenty strong now, who needed a pathetic wimp anymore?

 

If the first time was scary, the second was like death.

 

The rabid animal was back with a vengeance; cruching his insides in a vice-like grip. Even his lungs forgot how to function in the scorching pain, framing his vision with a fuzzy black layer and forcing his knees to clatter against the dry earth, solid in the heat of summer.

 

People noticed this time. Well, it was less that the noticed Kuroko, and more that they noticed his mother and father barraling towards the gaggle of graduatng students with an intensity so at ends with the image of the Kuroko family.

 

Teachers began to notice and, looking back, his team mates more that certainly saw him, used to his weak presence after all the time that had passed. 

 

All that wasted time.

 

But why would they care? It wasn't like he was useful any more. 

 

The last thing Kuroko saw before passing out would forever burned into his mind: Akashi Seijuro, his perfect face twisted into a beautiful mask of disgust, much like that of a Emperor's son reciving his first eyeful of the slums. 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

By the time Middle School had ended, less than a week later, Kuroko Tetsuya had been diagnosed with Coronary heart disease and told that without a new heart, it would take a miracle for him to survive the year.

 

He needed a new heart, desperately.

 

But a miracle worker he was not.

 

With no matching doners within range, the only thing Kuroko could do was wait in his drab hospital room for someone to kick the bucket and steal the cooling heart from their chest.

 

This only happened once, but the heart went to the doner's son insted, anothing victim of the violent attack that claimed his life. 

 

Logically, Kuroko knew that the chances of reciving a heart in such a short period of time were slim and with time rapidly running out, hope was beging to fade.

 

Locked in that whitewashed room Kuroko had a lot of time to reflect on his meager fourteen years of life.

 

All he had done was bring misery to the numerious amounts of people, most off all his basketball team mates. In his selfishness, he'd robbed them of the joy of playing from them ans left the machines set on _auto-win_.

 

It was nearing school time when Kuroko had worked up the courage to ring Akashi to explain, and to apologise. For both ruining Basketball and for dieing.

 

Placing the phone next to his ear Kuroko felt the phone jingle, signifyiing an incoming call.

 

"Kuroko-kun. I'm your cousin Mayuzumi Chihiro. I have a proposition for you, regarding your health,"


	2. Dr. Midorima Shintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Midorima coping? Is his poor little tsundere heart able to handle knowing something the others don't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated, but thats cause my brain is a peice of crap. ugh
> 
> so... I guess this is a proper chapter? 
> 
> Its from Midorima's point of veiw, and h's not an easy character to write, but im gtting the gist of the story. 
> 
> Also, I don't really plan out chapters like seven in advance, so if you have any ideas for the story, they woud all be greatly apreciated, as I find it really difficult ot find insparation, hence the long gaps between updates!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I've, ah, revised the chapter a bit? Well, it's not really a question. I changed the ending a bit so it'd work for me and i could continue the plot without screwing a ball to the seven realms of the underworld. 
> 
> ps. its really late and my head is killing me so please excuse all the crap grammar and shit. I'll revise it when I feel better. :)

Midorima Shintarou is not the kind of man that lets his emotions get the better of him.

 

When his three-pointers make it (which of course they do), he doesn't let his mouth slip into a wide grin.

 

When he wins a particularly difficult match, he won't jump around like an uncivilized beast along with the rest of his teammates, tugging their sweaty bodies close in celabration.

 

When his team looses a game, he doesn't scrunch up his face, trying in vain to stop the clear, salty tears from falling.

 

When his teammate collapses at the Middle School Graduation ceremony and is taken away in an ambulance, to never be seen again, why on Earth would he let himself loose sleep over it? It's not like the boy mattered. He was usefull when they were young, weak and imperfect. 

 

 

However, given enough time and failing organs are be improved, or better yet replaced, to allow the whole system to function on a higher level.

 

In some cases, the body learns to cope with a section missing, how to function perfetly fine with a substitute. Its unfortunate, but the strength of Teiko is more then enough to compensate for a missing limb.

 

Wait a minute. Kuroko nver had the importaince of a limb, at least not at the end of their time in Middle School.

 

He was prehaps a finger at best: the pinky. Easily forgotten, not much use. 

 

_But still missing._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Midorima likes to think that he doesn't care for his team.

 

However, it's quite the opposite.

 

He truely cares deeply for his comrades.

 

They're like a family. If he had the choose between friends and Oha Asa, the choice is a no-brainer.

 

_(Friends, obviously)_

 

 

Not that he'd ever let them know, how could he do such an embarrassing thing?

 

And despite openly stating his dislike and desire not to interact with a certain tealnette, even now, nine years on, nights are still spent agonizing over the boy.

 

Where is he now?

 

Is he having fun?

 

Does he eat well?

 

Did he make lots of new friends?

 

Are they treating him well?

 

Is Kuroko even alive?

 

He knew (guessed) that the few people who got close to the boy were worried but between Aomine's narcissistic personality and Akashi's icy indifference Midorima found broaching the subject harder than hacking into Fort Knox. Not that he ever tried. That was Akashi in collage after taking a class on coding. 

 

On the other hand Kise, the tactless idiot, is always chattering on and on and on about Kuroko, finding every way in the four corners of the Earth to bring the missing phantom into every day, monotonous conversations.

 

Of course, it wasn't _just_ Kise. Murasakibara was prone to daydreaming (normaly about the snacks he was prepareing to consume) and often forgot himself; setting out one too many plates at their semi-monthy meet-ups or buying and extra cake (or two) are just a few of his bad habits he's picked up over the years. Not that he was complaing about havng more for himself, but on occasion, Murasakibara found eating alone, well, lonely.

 

_Shut up, dumb brain!_

 

Mdsorima scolded while reaching up from under his duvet covers to poke rather violently at his face where his glasses should have been. Graduating first is all his classes (second in the ones he and Akashi shared) would make you think that he was smart but apparently he find it very easy to forget that _you don't wear glasses to bed, you stupid idiot. Nanodayo._

 

Making an odd half-disgruntled, half-annoyed noise, he sat up and swept a hand over the wooden stand that stood resoutely next to his king-sized bed.

 

Grasping the offending glasses he slipped them over thin, bright-green eyes and slid out of bed with an quite, warbling screech. Shoving his feet unceremoniously into fluffy, bright pink bunny slippers (courtesy of last week's lucky item) Midorima scuttled over to his desk with heavy, sleep deprived steps.

 

Hitting random keys and absentmindedly glancing at recent files kept the Doctor from the reason his mind refused to shut up and rest, but only for a short while.

 

After all, procrastination can only stall time, not stop its flow entirely and it's just as well because he really should stop stalling and --

 

A quiet _vwoosh_ sounded, deafaning in the confines of Midorima's empty bedroom.

 

Bloodshot eyes drifted over the too bright screen. He breifly contemplated turning the brightness down but it seemed like too much effort and the sun would be up shortly so there isnt much point in doing so. 

 

_What made that noi--Oh!_

 

 

Thought Midorima, triumph quickly curdling into reluctaince as the blinkng cursor hovered over the small letter-shaped symbol of his e-mail folder. His fnger remainted suspended over the left click, aprehensive about the e-mail's content. After all it is...

 

He squited at the digital clock in the screen's corner.

 

...4:42 in the morning.

 

Huffing out tired breath, Midorima opened the e-mail sent to him.

 

> _To: midorimashintarou@docomo.jp_
> 
> _From: mayuzumi.chihiro@gmail.com_
> 
> _Subject: Invatation_
> 
>  
> 
> _Dr.Midorima,_
> 
> _I, on behalf of the team working at Serin, would like to invite you to an upcoming conference regarding the latest in organ-replacement technogoy. This will include details on how the mechanics work, how to fit them to the human body, our plans for the future, as well as giving yo the chance to meet some of the subjects that have had sucsessful organ/limb replcements with our technology_
> 
>  
> 
> _Yours sincerly,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Mayuzumi Chihiro, Head of Research and Development at Serin International_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ps. On the more informal side, this invatation was a request from one of our subjects, my cousin. He moved shortly after middle school ended._
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

 

The next few days became ones of hell for Midorima.

 

On top of his usual tsundere nature the man was plauged by fatiuge and his mind seemed content in joining the clouds. Never anchoring its self to reality to safely treat patients.

 

It was after being forced to take sick leave (prehaps staying on the clock for 72 hours straights wasn't the best of ideas) that Midorima decided to do something about the infomation eroding away at his consciousness.

 

Pulling out a vivian cell phone he scrolled through to the one contact he never thought he was going to use.

 

Steeling his nerves, he composed a reply to the scientist: 

 

 

 

> _To:  mayuzumi.chihiro@gmail.com  
> _
> 
> _From: midorimashintarou@docomo.jp  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _Dr.Mayuzumi Chihro,_   
> 

> _I would be honoured to attend the upcoming conference. As for the person you mentioned, I am unsure as to who you mean. Lots of people I knew in middle school have moved away and I've not seen them in the many years that have passed._

>   
> 
> 
> _Yours sincerly,_
> 
> _Dr. Shintarou Midorima_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Sometimes, Midorima really hated humanity, **other** times it's foolishness can be rather comical. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...? idk
> 
> im hopeing that this has better grammar and stuff than the last chapter (I have edited it so yah) 
> 
> Also, hahahaha i dont know 
> 
> ugh
> 
> Any ideas for the next few chapters would help, I guess? I'm leaning on th side of a Kise P.o.V at the party/meet up/thing but its only a basic idea. I've not brain-stormed it under the desk yet. 
> 
> Next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW NOTHING OF HEART DISEASE accept what i find on google  
> Well, where you have it! Cliff hanger!!!! 
> 
> sort of 
> 
> not really 
> 
> hahaha
> 
> ugh
> 
> why???
> 
> never mind
> 
> i'll update soon ish 
> 
> probably not
> 
>  
> 
> or will i ??!!!>>!>!>!>!>!??!?!?
> 
> i'll stop now


End file.
